mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sassaflash
Sassaflash is a female Pegasus pony with a pale turquoise coat, vanilla mane and tail, carrot orange eyes, and a cutie mark of two lightning bolts. She is not named in the show, however merchandise names her as Sassaflash. She shares her design with "Parasol".__TOC__ Depiction in the series Sassaflash appears often in Ponyville and sometimes in Cloudsdale as a background pony. She makes her first appearance in Friendship is Magic, part 1 in the town hall, awaiting the start of the Summer Sun Celebration. In the episode Winter Wrap Up, she starts off as a member of the weather team before suddenly changing to the plant team late in the song and then right back to the weather team. In Lesson Zero, she snatches Twilight Sparkle's doll from Mayor Mare, but loses it again in a fight with "Dizzy Twister". She is a part of the The Perfect Stallion song in Hearts and Hooves Day: Sweetie Belle considers Caramel a suitable candidate for a date with Cheerilee, until the camera pans to the left, showing him rubbing noses with Sassaflash. Scootaloo then sarcastically remarks that Caramel's "girlfriend sure thinks" he's "all right". Sassaflash is seen frequently in Hurricane Fluttershy. She is one of the many Pegasi that help create the tornado for Cloudsdale. Variants The episode Winter Wrap Up features several variants of her with differently-colored manes and in one case a darker coat as well: a version of her with a purple mane shovels snow off a roof during the song; a version with brown hair pounds snow off of the trees; a version with a pale green mane appears in the large team of pegasi hovering behind Rainbow Dash; a version with a pink mane argues with the rest of the ponies due to the Wrap Up's disorganization; and a version with a darker coat and cerulean mane flies in the formation used to blow away all of the snow. In The Best Night Ever, a pony who highly resembles her marches on the way to the Grand Galloping Gala with a yellow flower tucked into her mane. Her eyes are violet instead of orange and wings are not discernible. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online with little to no commercial transition. Merchandise A glitter mini-figure toy and collector card of Sassaflash were released in May 2012 as part of the fourth wave of mystery packs. The toy uses the Rainbow Dash mold but features the show character's cutie mark, eye color and base color. According to the European collector card, Sassaflash "loves watching clouds". The U.S. collector card has a longer description and reads, "SASSAFLASH loves watching clouds blow across the sky!" A second mini-figure toy and collector card pair was released in November 2012 as part of the sixth wave of mystery packs. This release uses the same color scheme as the show character, and the same name and description as the previous U.S. mystery pack release. The show character receives her name from this release. A third Sassaflash mini-figure toy and collector card pair is part of the eighth wave of mystery packs. Gallery See also *List of ponies References pl:Sassaflash